Parenthood: Lost souls
by Murderbynuns
Summary: Ziggy was a crook with a good heart, Dillon was a loner with an unknown past, both walk a lonely path though life until their paths cross and sparks fly. However, can the Ranger keep these two on the right path? slash Dillon & Ziggy Male Preg
1. Lost between Heaven and Hell

**Author:** Sparta

**Title:** Lost Souls

**Pairings:** Ziggy & Dillon

**Rating:** R

**Categories:** Slash/Mpreg

**Series: **Parenthood

**Genres:** Action/Adventure, Mystery, Crime, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Crossovers:** RPM/SPD/Jungle Furry

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings:** Slash, Death, Mayhem, Past Abuse, Stalking, Femslash, Male rape, torture, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters:** 1/?

**Completed:** No

**Summery: **Ziggy was a crook with a good heart, Dillon was a loner with an unknown past, both walk a lonely path though life until their paths cross and sparks fly. However, can the Ranger keep these two on the right path?

**Chapter Summery: **two lonely strangers meet

**Authors Notes: **Ok before anyone get's their knickers in a twist about this fic let me just point some bits out.

1. This is part on my Parenthood series universes (see my fic list for the rest) so the whole thing is AU or Attentive Universe but still runs along the lines of the Epps.

2. This is slash, I'm sorry if it offends but that's just what it is

3. This is a Male Preg fic, yes, I know it can't happen in real life (unless you're the one guy that made the papers) but for the purpose of this fic, it can happen and it just does.

4. There are some crossovers and crossover pairings in this and they will be listed when the chapters come up.

5. I try to update regularly but it is often up to the plot bunnies that attack at the time, but the more people that leave review the more I know to keep up with the story and were I'm going wrong.

6. I do have a beta but she often wont read my Power Ranger stuff because she ether 1. Hates my Tommy/Jason stuff because she hates Tommy or two. Wont because she is a die-hard MMPR fan. However, if some one wants to volunteer to help out I will never turn it down. Oh yeah and my spell checker is crap I use it and people still say I'm making mistakes.

Thanks for putting up with this crap now on with the show

Later

Sparta

**Parenthood: Lost souls**

Lost between Heaven and Hell

Dillon had been on the road too long now even for him, he'd long ago began to doubt that even the great Corinth City still stood. The automatic voice of the radio signal began to wear thin as it played over an over in his car, for a brief time Dillon felt hope as he found a lone flower in the now barren wasteland that was once a fruitful world.

It reinforced Dillon's dieing belief that even after all this time life will finds away to start again, but with the swift arrival then disintegration of the Grinders Dillon found his faith once again failing him. But still he carried on though the heat of the wasteland, at the back of his mind a constant thought. A memory just out of reach, a promise made a promise that kept Dillon going.

Pulling over once again he pulled out a map of the world as it once was, on it in pen was the corrections made by Dillon as the world around him changed. Sucking on the brightly colour Lollypop he had in his glove box, as the gentle song from the silver pocket watch brought the blurred memories just out of reach to the surface.

"Hold it right there"

Dillon snapped out of his dreaming as he felt something being jammed into his back, he was forced against his car as the attacker spoke again.

""Eyes front, hands up where I can see them" growled Dillon's attacker as he frisked Dillon making him smile.

Catching a glimpse of his attacker in the cars mirror Dillon smiled, his attacker was a no more them 18/19, he was scrawny in build but tall, his hair was wild and whatever was stuck in his wasn't a blaster. Pulling out his Lollypop from his mouth and dropped it on the floor as he raised his hands, Dillon figured he could have some fun with the kid as he played along.

"Ok now my friend we can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way. Now I'm going to count…."

"NO" said Dillon as he kept his emotions cool, but he was smiling inside as he watched the kid's confusion through the mirror.

"What No? How can you say no? I haven't even told you my demands yet? Now you've made me lose my train of thought," said the kid confusedly as Dillon smiled.

"You wanna start over?" asked Dillon with a smile as he enjoyed watching the kid get confused.

"No no lefts just keep going, I need to take your car…lets say borrow I need to borrow your car it sounds better" said the kid as Dillon growled, as fun as this was no one touched his car but him.

"And those are you demands?" said Dillon

"Yeah, yeah, no negotiations" growled the kid as he dug the thing harder into Dillon's back just making him growl again.

"Can I say something now?" asked Dillon as the kid looked at him.

"Sure"

"No" said Dillon once again as he watched the young man get more agitated.

Dillon could see it on the kids face and feel it in the way the he held his weapon, the kid may have been a criminal at some point but Dillon didn't think he was as dangerous as he made out.

"Ok, fine see I wasn't going to bring this up because it's kind of rude but I'm the one holding the blaster. Plus I'm a despite…."

Dillon growled it was time to finish playing with the kid as he spoke up.

"You're not holding a blaster," said Dillon catching the kid out as Dillon saw the brief glimmer of panic in his eyes.

"I think I am, what else would it be?" asked the kid as he tried to hide his panic

"It's feels like a 41/2 inch outtake muffler, kinda like the one you might have pulled off that Rig over there?" said Dillon as he referred to the remnants of the truck behind them.

"Maybe?" said the kid as he stopped hiding his panic

"That's and interesting theory but a smart guy like me might disss…..."

Dillon watched the kid jump as he spun round smashing the muffler in two as he did.

"Wait….ok not the face not the face," said the kid in panic as Dillon walked towards him before he hit the floor.

"Any food, water or gas?" growled Dillon as the kid hit the floor next to his bag shaking his head.

"No" whispered the kid as Dillon growled

"That was some of the other stuff I was planning to borrow off you," said the kid as he got up not taking his eyes off Dillon.

With another growl, Dillon headed back to his driver's side of his car, followed by the kid as he gripped tightly onto his bag.

"Whoa wait you can't leave me here" said the kid as he stood next to Dillon with caution.

Dillon was about to speak up when the radio found a signal and the kid heard the broadcast from Corinth City.

"Corinth? Your looking for Corinth City am I right?" asked the kid as Dillon just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah sure the radiation makes the compass go all wrong" said the kid with a smile as he held up the compass.

"It messes with the radio frequencies too, very hard to find your way. Fortunate for you I can take you there" said the kid as Dillon sighed.

"Yeah, if you knew where Corinth was you'd be there," said Dillon as he went to open his door as the kid rooted though his bag.

"I was, I just came from there, serous look," said the kid as he handed Dillon his ID.

Dillon looked at it and sighed, there it was plan as day written on a plastic card;

_**Name: **__Ziggy Grover_

_**Security #: **__229_

_**Age: **__19_

_**POB: **__Ocean Bluff/Corinth City_

"Ziggy? Your name is Ziggy," asked Dillon with a smile as the kid blushed slightly.

"Yep that's me," said the kid with a smile.

"Whatcha doing out here Ziggy?" asked Dillon as Ziggy bowed his head slightly.

Now that Dillon wasn't being held, up he had a chance to inspect his new finds, Ziggy was dressed in a suit and no shoes Dillon figured he'd lost them in the storm a few nights earlier. From the way he looked he figured Ziggy had been out outside the Dome (if he was telling the truth) about a month tops.

"You know that's a long story, I'd be happy to tell you that on the way," said Ziggy as he saw the look on Dillon's face.

"Or maybe I could just get in and keep my mouth shut?" asked Ziggy as he watched Dillon's reaction.

Dillon sighed to himself; something in Ziggy's eyes (which were now doing the kicked puppy look) melted the hard core about his heart making Dillon sigh again. He hadn't been looking for a passenger, a quick fuck maybe but not a passenger. But now he found himself unable to say no to Ziggy as he stood over from him.

"Yeah the second one" growled Dillon as he got in and motioned for Ziggy to join him.

Ziggy leapt into the backseat as Dillon started to drive, after about half an hour on the road Dillon stopped again and got out the car to get into the passenger seat beside Ziggy.

"How far is the City from here?" asked Dillon as Ziggy watched him pull out his map, Ziggy pointed to an unmarked spot on the map.

"Great" growled Dillon

"I'd say that the cities about a months journey from here, but we've got a problem," said Dillon as Ziggy looked at him.

"We're running on empty and unless you want to die of dehydration we need water too. Now there's a settlement here," said Dillon as he pointed to black mark on the map.

"It's a bout three day out of our way and I'm not sure they have the resources to spare," said Dillon as he pointed to a red dot on the map.

"This on the other hand is only half an hour out and is guaranteed to have food, fuel and water," said Dillon as Ziggy looked at him

"What's up with that?" asked Ziggy

"It's a Venjix compound," said Dillon as Ziggy suddenly went white but before he could argue.

"In truth I haven't got the fuel to reach the settlement" said Dillon as Ziggy smiled and sighed.

"Venjix it is then" said Ziggy as Dillon nodded before heading back to his seat.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

In truth Dillon wasn't looking for Corinth City, he was avoiding it. Being half robot had it's upsides as well as it's down, a downside being when he need to repair his damaged robotics and the upside being he could always sense human whether they be a hundred miles away or just a few yards.

This meant Dillon could always keep one-step ahead of the game; he never kidded himself that Corinth City held any kind of hope for him. He was part Venjix Technology, a death sentence if their was ever any in his mind. Therefore, Dillon carried on his life as he did after he woke up in the sand alone, just living day-by-day going from small human settlements to the open road and then back again.

They did ask questions, they did look so hard for things; they just got on with it. However, every now Dillon questioned his own actions, looking over to his passenger. Dillon chuckled to himself as he watched the smaller man as he drooled in his sleep; Dillon had to admit Ziggy was kind of cute when his mouth wasn't running ahead of his brain.

However, Dillon's musing was cut short as explosions wrung out around them, Ziggy leapt up as he was violently woken from his sleep as Dillon swerved violently to avoid the bombardment. Holding on for dear life Ziggy dared not speak up for once, as he sent up a prayer to the goddess to save his ass.

"Duck, cover and stay down Ziggy. There's a barricade up ahead and I'm going though it" growled Dillon as Ziggy squeaked in dear before throwing himself between the front and backseats and covering his head.

From were he was Ziggy could hear and feel everything but he dare not look up, not even as the car came to a screeching haut or as he heard Dillon exit the car. Ziggy prayed that Dillon wasn't abandoning him to die or worse getting himself killed?

Ziggy disputed what people may or may not thing of him always had a strong moral compass, he believed in people and in helping them it was just how he went about that got him in trouble. However, Dillon was something else all together, until he had turned round, Ziggy had justified his action to himself but once Dillon and he had been eye-to-eye Ziggy's justification wasn't good enough.

To put it bluntly Dillon was hot and Ziggy had no chance in hell, when Dillon had agreed to let him ride with him Ziggy had been stunned. But now as the explosions sounded and the battle became more intense, Ziggy realised both their survivals rested on a guy whose name he didn't even know.

As the battle outside fell silent Ziggy dared to look up, unfortunately for him as he did a Grinder pulled open the door and with great forced yanked him from the car. As it whizzed and clanked, raising it's blade above its head. Ziggy closed his eyes as he waited for the end, but when it didn't come he opened is eyes to see Dillon tearing sed Grinder in two.

"You ok?" asked Dillon as Ziggy raced at him, throwing his arms round his neck Ziggy kissed Dillon hard.

Dillon still running on the adrenalin of battle was shocked but reacted on instinct, wrapping is arms round Ziggy's waist he picked up the younger man and sat him on the hood of his car. Attacking Ziggy's mouth with a passion Dillon pulled Ziggy blazer off until it hit the ground. Tearing open Ziggy's shirt Dillon heard no objection from the younger man, as Ziggy pulled the leather jacket from Dillon's shoulders before his shirt followed suit.

Before Ziggy knew he was stripped down to his boxers, he hissed as his bareback collided with the baking hot hood of Dillon's car. Feeling the heart of the hood Dillon picked Ziggy up and carried him to the back seat, once they were comfortable Dillon continued to attack the hard nubs on Ziggy's chest.

Ziggy moans of pleasure and willing pleas only pushed Dillon on as he stripped Ziggy naked. Looking up Dillon couldn't keep the smile of his face as he enjoyed the view in front of him, Ziggy's skin was flushed and sweat soaked, his hair was wet and stuck to his face with sweat. He was panting but with a smile on his face, his pale skin was littered with scars Dillon made a note to ask about later.

"Please" begged Ziggy as he traced over the scars on Dillon's chest with his fingers.

Leaning down Dillon kissed Ziggy making Ziggy giggle and blush, pulling off his own clothing Dillon rooted round to find something he could use as a lubricant. Finding a cream, he'd usually use to treat his injuries he was set.

"Just relax Zig, I'll take care of you" said Dillon as he lent down to kiss Ziggy before he prepped him.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

Ziggy awoke sometime later laid out over Dillon's backseat, naked but for Dillon's jacket over him and faintly aware that they we're on the move. Stretching out Ziggy was caught off-guard as a small something hit him on the chest.

"Welcome back, eat this for now we'll stop soon and eat properly," said Dillon as Ziggy nodded from the backseat and tore into the energy bar.

As Ziggy ate the energy bar he silently watched Dillon, Ziggy was well aware of what had happened between them and that it wasn't one sided. But now Ziggy was worried that he'd made his already weak alliance with Dillon weaker, hell he still didn't know who this guy was and yet he'd slept with him.

Suddenly the car came to a screeching halt, watching Dillon get out Ziggy pulled the jacket over himself as he suddenly found himself feeling embarrassed. Dillon opened the door as Ziggy moved up the seat; Dillon sat down beside him and passed him something.

"Its clean water, it may be sometime before we stop again," said Dillon with a smile as Ziggy nodded nervously as he took the bottle.

Seeing Ziggy's nervousness Dillon pulled the younger man closer until he was upon his lap, settling his jacket over Ziggy's lap Dillon began to run his fingers though Ziggy's hair as he spoke.

"I ain't going to hurt you kid, I know what happened between us and I'm glad it did. It might have happened quicker then it should but out here, you never know when the ends coming? I mean it when I say I'm not sorry it happen they way it did, but I will promise you Zig I'm not going anywhere.

I have a past Zig, a past that's not to welcome in Corinth. So I'm taking you home but I can't guarantee it's going to be good when we get their, but I will promise you this no matter what happens I will always be with you and I will never leave you behind ever" said Dillon with a smile as Ziggy looked up at him and smiled.

"Get dressed and come join me in the front, oh and I want my jacket back" said Dillon with a smile as Ziggy wrapped his arms round Dillon and hugged him.

Dillon got out of the car and stopped, smiling he watched Ziggy, as he looked round for his clothing. Looking up Ziggy huffed at the look on Dillon's face.

"Give me my clothing back" huffed Ziggy

"No" said Dillon

"Then how can I give you back you jacket?" asked Ziggy as Dillon's smile got better.

"Give me my jacket then I'll give you back your clothing," laughed Dillon as Ziggy blushed.

"Turn round then?" asked Ziggy

"No"

"You're an evil bastard you know that?" said Ziggy as he pulled the jacket from his waist, blushing as he felt Dillon's gaze on him as he handed over the jacket. He was surprised when Dillon kissed him before passing him his clothing.

"Nice body" said Dillon as he closed the door and walked round to the hood of the car.

Ziggy got dressed and joined Dillon on the hood, smiling Dillon passed him over something that didn't look to good. Ziggy didn't argue but Dillon soon noticed as Ziggy started picking off the bits of meat.

"You ok?" asked Dillon making Ziggy Jump.

"Yeah, don't get me wrong I'm not one to look a gift of food in the mouth when I'm hungry, but meats not my thing," said Ziggy with a shudder as Dillon smiled, leaning over he took the meat from Ziggy's food and gave him some of his vegetables.

"Come on Z, we need to hit the road now. When night falls round here it gets bad," said Dillon as Ziggy nodded and followed Dillon into the car.

Taking his place in the passenger seat Ziggy settled down as Dillon started the engine and took off, after a few minutes Ziggy started to fidget.

"What's wrong?" asked Dillon as Ziggy blushed

"I have sand in my socks," said Ziggy

"Then empty them" said Dillon with a laugh as he watched Ziggy.

"Sooooo" said Ziggy as he rested back against the seat as the radio played.

"You still haven't told me your name yet?" said Ziggy as Dillon sighed.

"I don't know," said Dillon, as he felt slightly ashamed to admit it.

"You don't know if you want to tell me your name? Well that's kind of hurtful after what we've been through…"

"I don't know my name Zig, otherwise I'd tell you," said Dillon as he smiled as Ziggy.

"Well were are you from? I mean who are you then?" asked Ziggy as he watched Dillon's shoulder slump and sigh.

"I don't know," said Dillon again.

"Well don't worry about it; we've all got things that we'd want to forget I know I do. But I do know this whoever you are, you mean a lot to me and so far you've been a better man then some I've met" said Ziggy as he put his hand on his leg making Dillon smile.

"Dillon"

"What?"

"You can call me Dillon," said Dillon with a smile

"Ziggy" said Ziggy as he offered Dillon his hand

"Nice to finally meet you Dillon and now we just keep heading north and we're home" said Ziggy with a smile as he settled back to sleep.

Dillon felt his stomach flip but he knew he was doing something right, if not for him for Ziggy at least. Therefore, with a growl he revved the engine and headed off into the sunset, praying that what they would find wouldn't disappoint.


	2. Running the barricade

**Author:** Sparta

**Title:** Lost Souls

**Pairings:** Ziggy & Dillon

**Rating:** R

**Categories:** Slash/Mpreg

**Series: **Parenthood

**Genres:** Action/Adventure, Mystery, Crime, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Crossovers:** RPM/SPD/Jungle Furry

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings:** Slash, Death, Mayhem, Past Abuse, Stalking, Femslash, Male rape, torture, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters:** 2/?

**Completed:** No

**Summery: **Ziggy was a crook with a good heart, Dillon was a loner with an unknown past, both walk a lonely path though life until their paths cross and sparks fly. However, can the Ranger keep these two on the right path?

**Chapter Summery: **Dillon & Ziggy arrive at the city but it's not what they thought it would be.

**Epp Used: **The End of Road To Corinth to begining of Fade to Black

**Authors Notes: **

Running the barricade

Over a month had past and though the journey had been hot and tiring for both men, Ziggy and Dillon didn't care, as their relationship got stronger. Ziggy was laid back against the passenger seat, his shirt open and a bright green lollypop in his mouth. Dillon checked his car over as he tried not to think of, Ziggy's current attire when he noticed the fuel gage.

"DILLON WAIT LOOK" yelled Ziggy as Dillon swerved the car to a stop.

"Ziggy promises, Ziggy deliver Corinth City in all its battered glory," laughed Ziggy as Dillon nodded.

Dillon couldn't help but feel a little nervous as he looked over the hill towards the war torn dome, but he knew he was doing this for Ziggy.

"Now we should probably pull off here and wait for dark…."

"We can't stop," said Dillon strongly

"WHAT?" choked Ziggy as Dillon turned to him

"I know I promised to protect you Z and as much as I want to honour that, we're running on fumes if I kill the engine now I may not be able to start it again," said Dillon with a sigh

"No this is a joke right? Your not serious?" panicked Ziggy as Dillon gunned the engine and took off toward Corinth City.

Ziggy sent up a frantic prayer to the goddess as Dillon picked up speed, Ziggy could see the barricade looming over them like a dark cloud as they approached.

"Ok stop, time out we need a reality check. No one has ever run the barricade into the city in broad daylight **NO ONE**understand?" panicked Ziggy as he saw the gleam of enjoyment in Dillon's eyes.

"Well I'm as close to no one as your going to get" joked Dillon but that only made Ziggy feel worse, suddenly feeling sick he put his head out the window as he saw the Perimeter Patrol.

This consisted of several heavily armed Grinders on bikers, Dillon looked in his mirrors and started making a plan as he pulled Ziggy back into the car.

"They are right on top of us" panicked Ziggy

"Pass me that" said Dillon as he tried to keep them out of the reach of the Grinders, as Ziggy rooted round pulling out several items until he came upon the most unlikely item Ziggy knew well.

"You DO NOT MEAN THIS!" growled Ziggy as he pulled out one of the Lollypop's Dillon was always sucking on.

Dillon took the Lollypop off him and put it back in his mouth as he heard Ziggy sigh, but what Ziggy didn't know was Dillon did actually have a plan as he watched the Grinders in his mirrors.

"Ok this isn't happing; I'm running the Venjix barricade. With Willy Wonka at the wheel" panicked Ziggy that was until Dillon used sed Lollypop to glue a small charge to the head bike, as Ziggy watched Dillon barely filched as the Grinders behind them were engulfed in flames he had to wonder who was sitting next to him.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side," said Ziggy as he saw the look of enjoyment on Dillon's face.

"Trust me your already there" laughed Dillon as he lent over and kissed Ziggy before going back to his fun.

"Ok close call but I think we've just got enough time to turn around be we hit………….THE VENJIX BARRICADE" squeaked Ziggy in fear as a great towering metal structure forced it's way out of the ground before them.

The sun was blocked out plunging them into shadows as its mighty weapons armed themselves, but this didn't faze Dillon as he continued tossing charges out the window. Sensing Ziggy nervousness and fear Dillon lent over him pulled out one of his Lollypops and giving it to Ziggy. Taking the sweet Ziggy played with it as his mind basically had shutdown rather then deal with reality.

"I never learnt to play a musical instrument" said Ziggy randomly as Dillon just shook his head and got one with saving them.

"Hand me more charges," yelled Dillon as Ziggy jumped out of his little world and reached down for the last of Dillon's charges, unfortunately for Ziggy as he did he accidentally activated the charge in his hand.

"That's not good is it?" asked Ziggy just as Dillon was forced to swerve throwing the charge into the backseat, as the beeping it was giving off got faster.

"And that's got to be worse" said Ziggy as he leapt over into the backseat to find the charge, but it was just out of reach as Ziggy sighed and turned to Dillon as they approached the main barricade.

"It's been more then nice knowing you Dillon, wish it had been more," said Ziggy as he kissed Dillon before bracing himself for the end. Dillon swerved violently as he Ziggy fell into Dillon's lap and Dillon shielded him.

Ziggy watched as the small charge flew out of the window and after bouncing round, it hit a one in a million spot in the barricade. They watched on in shock as the charge started a chain reaction that brought down a large chunk of the barricade, putting some force behind his wheels Dillon sped toward the open gateway.

Ziggy was still shaking as the car came to a halt inside the city walls; Dillon took Ziggy's hand and kissed him.

"We made it were alive" sighed Ziggy as Dillon spotted something.

"Not yet" said Dillon as he pointed to the monster and Grinders approaching them, Dillon was fighting with Ziggy's seatbelt as three strangers appeared out of nowhere putting themselves between the car and the monster.

Dillon felt jealousy spike in him as Ziggy became more alert as they watched the strangers, two male and a female dressed in blue, red, yellow and with the numbers 1, 2 and 3 on the back of their jackets. Suddenly the male dressed in red turned to check on them, it was then that Dillon recognized him.

It had been a year ago or at least that's what it had felt like to Dillon, he'd been travelling back to a small settlement after picking up supplies to trade with. He'd seen the battles in the skies overhead as the drones and what he figured was Corinth City's fighters going at it.

He's seen two planes fall from the skies one burst into flames seconds later, the other was a blaze but had landed close by Dillon had cursed himself as he'd gotten in his car and gone to the fallen planes aid. What he found turned even his stomach, the plane was in flaming pieces, and the plot was on the floor covered in blood.

Dillon wasn't aware if the plot was living or not as he grabbed him from the ground, all he knew was that the leaking fuel would be creating a flaming fireball soon. As Dillon got back into his car the plane exploded, hitting the gas he took off for the settlement. Once Dillon was sure, the pilot was alive and able to be treated he left food and water, before taking off.

Dillon was snapped out of his thinking as the three strangers suddenly went from people, to strange brightly coloured Spandex things with strange half animal, half machine helmets and for some reason this made Ziggy very happy. This only made Dillon growl more as he watched on as they fought on.

Suddenly the main monster started towards them, Dillon was about to deal with his ego and deal with it when the Yellow thing landed on his hood. Dillon growled but mostly for the fact, she (it had a skirt on so he figured it was the girl) was stood on his hood. As they chased the monster in to the warehouse before them, Dillon laughed and shook his head as the summoned their weapons from nowhere.

"Now that's what I'm talking about, GO RANGERS," yelled Ziggy from the car window making Dillon pull him inside in a huff.

"Wait go what?" growled Dillon, as Ziggy looked stunned.

"Rangers? Power Rangers?" said Ziggy as Dillon just shrugged.

"What's a Power Ranger?" asked Dillon as Ziggy just looked at Dillon in complete shock.

"What do you mean what's a Power Ranger? There, that, those are Power Rangers" said Ziggy as he pointed to the strangers.

"Ziggy, no memories not to mention this is the first time I've been to Corinth" said Dillon with a sigh.

"Oh yeah I forgot sorry" said Ziggy with a blush

"That's fine now explain" asked Dillon as Ziggy sat up and nodded.

"Short version, they are three heroes of the war equipped with weapons, armour and vehicles to fight Venjix and it's robots," said Ziggy as Dillon just looked at him.

"Still not impressed?" asked Ziggy as Dillon shook his head.

"Your loss" said Ziggy as he went back to watching the Rangers, making Dillon growl.

"So if I go out and get a brightly coloured spandex suit you'd stop drooling over them?" asked Dillon as Ziggy smirked

"It would help," said Ziggy playfully as Dillon just sighed

Ziggy out the car as the Rangers moved on chasing after the Robot, even Dillon got out the car to watch what was going on after all he was the new boy to all of this. But soon Ziggy realised being outside the car when Drone attack was not the greatest idea, as the explosions sounded Ziggy leapt back into the car though the window.

Dillon just watched on as the Rangers pulled out the hardware, Dillon smiled slightly as the Zords were called before laughing.

"What's funny?" growled Ziggy

"They look like three year olds designed them, for the love of the goddess yellow is a Teddy bear" laughed Dillon as all Ziggy could do is huff. Sitting back in a huff suddenly Ziggy noticed the Grinders, jumping up he caught Dillon's attentions.

"Look Grinders, their going to ambush Yellow" said Ziggy as Dillon nodded.

"I hate Grinders," said Dillon as he got into the car

"Come on, Come on" growled Dillon as the car refused to start, it didn't help as Ziggy started to panic again.

"Ziggy it's safer in here believe me," growled Dillon as he hit the dashboard in anger causing the engine to start, as it roared to life Dillon used his car to ram the Grinders forcing them to shoot down the remaining Drones in the air.

As the battles excitement came to an end Dillon was pulling the Grinders off his car, he was surprised when the Yellow Ranger came over to them. Removing her helmet, she approached them and thanked them both.

"Hey I don't know how to thank you," said the Yellow Ranger as the sound of sirens sounded behind him.

"If you can spare us some water, some gas and a bed for the night then I'll be moving on," said Dillon knowing Ziggy was behind him; suddenly the city guards grabbed him roughly from behind.

"I'm not staying," growled Dillon as they grabbed him and Ziggy

"Hey it's ok I'm tight here with my main amigo, Mr Hero himself" said Ziggy as he wrapped himself round Dillon's arm to keep him close to him as they scanned Dillon's body.

"He's an infiltrator sir, picking up internal Venjix hardware generation 7 at least" growled the guard as Ziggy looked at Dillon.

"I'm sorry" sighed Dillon as Ziggy just held on tighter to Dillon as they were hauled off into a Jeep while the Rangers watched on.


	3. Prison Bitch

**Author:** Sparta

**Title:** Lost Souls

**Pairings:** Ziggy & Dillon

**Rating:** R

**Categories:** Slash/Mpreg

**Series: **Parenthood

**Genres:** Action/Adventure, Mystery, Crime, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Crossovers:** RPM/SPD/Jungle Furry

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings:** Slash, Death, Mayhem, Past Abuse, Stalking, Femslash, Male rape, torture, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters:** 3/?

**Completed:** No

**Summery: **Ziggy was a crook with a good heart, Dillon was a loner with an unknown past, both walk a lonely path though life until their paths cross and sparks fly. However, can the Ranger keep these two on the right path?

**Chapter Summery: **Dillon & Ziggy go through processing at the prison before being questioned

**Epp Used: **mine

**Authors Notes: **

Prison Bitch

Ziggy clung to Dillon as the Jeep roared out of the city to a shield part of the desert, the prison loomed overhead making Ziggy cuddle up closer to Dillon who was fiddling with the shackles on him.

"Don't even think about it scum, those were designed to keep your kind chained up" laughed the guard.

"Oh really?" asked Dillon as he dropped the now open shackles to the ground and leaned back resting on his now freed arms, as the stunned guard watched on.

Not long later, they were both hauled up, out of the jeep and into the prison. Dillon kept Ziggy in front of him the whole time as he made a mental map of the prison; they eventually came to a stop in the processing office.

Dillon growled and went for the guards when they separated him and Ziggy, busting ones nose and breaking the others arm it eventually took seven guards and five sets of tranquilizer darts to bring Dillon to his knees.

"Look's like we've got a fighter on our hands, take that one to medical to be processed and Pit this one. See how he likes solitary confinement?" laughed the head warden as they dragged Ziggy off making Dillon fight but he was weaken by the darts.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Ziggy felt really uncomfortable as he was told to lay down on the ward bed, but he did as he was told as the doctor examined him in silence. The 'Um's' and 'ar's' made Ziggy nervous until the doctor gave him a cup and asked him to pee into it, Ziggy did as he was told while the guards watched to Ziggy's embarrassment.

When he returned the doctor disappeared leaving Ziggy with order to strip off and lay on the bed, this was uncomfortable for Ziggy since the look on one of the guards face made him feel like he'd have to watch his ass. Pulling the cover over him the younger of the two guards came and sat beside him, making the older guard walk off.

"Don't worry the Doc shouldn't be much longer" said the guard with a smile

"It's not that it's the guard I'm worried about," said Ziggy as he watched the door.

"Ignore Bison he needs to get laid…"

"Yeah but not with me…I hope" whispered Ziggy as he pulled the cover over him.

"He wont, I'm sorry to say you're not worth his job" said the guard

"And you?" asked Ziggy who watched the guard blush

"You're cute but I saw your boyfriend in processing and I'm neither that stupid nor that suicidal to try. So I figured I'd stay on your good side and therefore his," said the guard making Ziggy smile as he looked up.

"If you really want to get on my good side," said Ziggy sweetly as he smiled at the guard.

"You could retrieve the small blue denim, patchwork teddy from my bag? It's just it's all I have left of my family" said Ziggy sadly as the guard melted.

"I will try," said the guard with a smile

"What's your name by the way?" asked Ziggy as the guard blushed

"Robin" said the guard as the doctor returned.

"Right inmate 997 - 45B Grover, Ziggy. Well I've finished you tests and other then an imbalance in your hormones your completely health" said the doctor as Ziggy looked worried.

"And the imbalance?" asked Ziggy

"Oh that's simple enough to fix with some prenatal hormone tablets," said the doctor as Ziggy coughed.

"Prenatal as in pregnancy tablets?" asked Ziggy as the doctor nodded; suddenly Ziggy's world went black as he collapsed back onto the bed.

"oh my" said the doctor

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Dillon gave out a might groan as his body collided with the solid cold floor, his writs were still shackled as were his ankles as he sat up. The drugs were messing with his vision and sense of balance, but he still pulled himself up and sat back against the damp wall.

Dillon attempted to focus himself as he began the job of slipping his shackles, he bit back the pain as the shackle cut into his writs. As the blood followed down his arm, Dillon used it to lubricate his writs until they slipped out of the shackles. Throwing them to one side he used brute strength to break his ankles lose.

Attempting to get to his feet Dillon groaned again as his head began to spin and his stomach churned, but Dillon fought back the nausea as he checked out his surroundings. The Pitt was exactly what its name meant; it was a 10 ft deep hole in the ground carved into the stonewall of the mountain that made up the prison.

It had a small grated hole in the ceiling, the wall's around him were damp and nasty and a old rusty heavily grated door was the only escape.

"I…..wouldn't think about trying anything," said Robin with a smile as Dillon walked over to the gate.

"And why's that?" growled Dillon

"Because I can't protect Ziggy all the time" said Robin as Dillon watched him.

"What do you know about Ziggy?" growled Dillon

"I know he fucked up awhile ago and all the cartels want him dead, he's got a lot of enemies with influence in here," said Robin as he passed Dillon some bandages for his writs.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" growled Dillon as he took the bandages and started wrapping his wrists.

"Keep cool. They can't hold you more then today; they need to give you a medical. I'm puling a few strings to get you both housed together," said Robin with a smile as he left, Dillon sighed and slid down the wall hoping Ziggy would be ok.

Suddenly Dillon was brought out of his thoughts as the gate was opened, two guards entered and suddenly Dillon was being dragged out of the cell.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

Ziggy laid back on his bunk, he still couldn't believe he was pregnant. He was pregnant to Dillon. Ziggy still couldn't believe it from virgin to pregnant in less then two months, but that didn't matter now. He was in prison…again and with out Dillon who was still unaware of Ziggy current situation. Signing Ziggy sat up on his bunk and pulling his knees against his chest, he looked down at his unborn child.

"How do I get myself into these situations? Not that I don't love you….I really do" said Ziggy as he rubbed his hand over his stomach.

"I just wish Dillon was here, your daddy might not be pleased with me but he'd be really protective of both of us. He will love you and hopefully me everyday, but for now I just wish he was here," sighed Ziggy as he heard his cell opening, looking up he smiled at Robin until the second guard came in with the General.

"So lets me guess you want to know who I think I am? I'm the kind of guy who know exactly when to keep his mouth shut and that's all you'll get out of me," growled Ziggy as they forced him down into the chair in the integration cell, it was then that Ziggy watched them escort Dillon past him.

"Ah Mr Grover it seems you're a regular guest here, nine counts of theft, seven counts of prostitution, two counts of loan sharking and causing affray. Seems your quite popular here but not for a right reasons. And in your current….condition that may not be the best thing for you" said General Truman as he sat down.

"What do you mean Condition?" asked Ziggy coolly but inside he was panicking.

"Your doctor may be sworn to secrecy but my men aren't, though one of them needs to reassess where his loyalties lie," growled General Truman in Robin's direction.

"Now if you wish for a better life for you and what I'm gathering is the Infiltrator's child? All you past misdeeds could be forgotten, wiped clean and a new life could be waiting for you both all you have to do is tell us what we want to know" growled General Truman as he let forwards.

"The Infiltrator as you call him has a name; DILLON is a better man the you could be. He only came to the City because he wanted to protect me, that's all he ever does protects me. So what if he has Venjix technology in him, how many of your solider came back from the war with the same implants? Yeah I know about that, most of the city's underworld knows about it.

If you think I'm going to rollover and betray the only person that's ever cared for me, then you're more messed up then Dillon ever was," yelled Ziggy as he sat down with force crossing his arms over his chest. He watched as the General huffed out the cell, Robin waited until Ziggy was alone before place down the small bear on the table. He smiled before following the others down the corridor.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

Ziggy was laid back on his bunk as he head the cell being opened and another being thrown in, it wasn't until Ziggy felt someone grabbed his hand that he realized who he was sharing him cell with.

"Dillon" yelled Ziggy as he hugged Dillon round the neck, which was hard considering that he was on the top bunk.

However, when Dillon pulled back Ziggy was stunned and worried, carefully and mindfully of his child, Ziggy jumped off the top bunk.

"Dillon?" asked Ziggy as he approached Dillon who just moved.

"I'm sorry," whispered Dillon so only Ziggy could hear.

"What for?" asked Ziggy from where he stood.

"If I hadn't come into your life you wouldn't be back here where you life is in danger" sighed Dillon as Ziggy took this moment to walk over and hugged Dillon's back tightly.

"So they told you about my past?" asked Ziggy with a sigh

"Not really Robin just told me that you had a lot of enemies in here" said Dillon as he turned to face Ziggy.

"Not so long ago I lived a life no one would be proud of, when Venjix attacked I was in school. We didn't know what was going on we were just herded out like sheep to a refugee centre, I found my younger sister Lucy as soon as we arrived but as the days went we found we we're the only survivors from our family.

As the fighting got worse we joined, a convoy heading to what was once Ocean Bluff aka Corinth City were I was born and raised. We got half way and an air transport arrived to evac most of us but there was too many; my sister Lucy was only six so I gave up my place for her. It had only been in the air a few minutes when the Drones descended on it, I could only watch, as the transport, and my little sister became a distant nightmare of flames and twisted mettle.

After that what was left of us made it to Corinth, I ended up in an orphanage until I was old enough to leave a year later. I lived and worked on the streets for a long time, only one person ever gave me the time of day during this time and I was grateful for it. As time passed I drifted away from him and in with the wrong people, the Scorpion Cartel seemed like my only choice that was until I started having to put the pressure on my friends.

I wanted out so Fresno Bob gave me a shipment that would give me the chance to get out of that life, I was only on the road a few hour when the tyre blew out. I had no way to change it or get hold of Fresno Bob and if caught I'm be more then arrested. So I went to empty it out, that's when I found out they were carrying the missing medical supplies for the orphanage. Therefore, I did the only thing I could think of, I returned the supplies to the orphanage and swore then not to speak about them then I took off to save my ass.

That was how I ended outside the city walls, my friend smuggled me out of the city and I was hoping to find a settlement but instead I found you. The rest you can say is history, all I have left now of my past is this it was Lucy's," said Ziggy as he held up the stuffed teddy as Dillon hugged him.

"So what now we keep running until they get fed up of chasseing?" asked Ziggy as he watched the guard outside

"Come on Zig I don't plan on staying" said Dillon as he checked the bars.

"Right it's an escape, so when are we busting out of joint?" asked Ziggy as he perked up.

"We?" asked Dillon coolly

"You, me we?" said Ziggy as he got worried

"Ziggy give me one good reason I would bring you with me?" asked Dillon as Ziggy panicked speaking before his mind engaged.

"Shadow Puppets" said Ziggy since his mind was still on his and Dillon child, not that Dillon knew yet.

"Brilliant Shadow puppets" said Ziggy as he showed Dillon as the smile appeared on Dillon's face.

"Bastard" growled Ziggy as he thumped Dillon

"Like I wouldn't take you with me," said Dillon as he pulled Ziggy closer and kissed him.

But it was short lived as some of Ziggy's enemies showed their faces, as they passed by Ziggy and Dillon's cell before they too were ushered out an into the canteen area.

"Ziggy you have some nerve showing your face in the city after what you pulled" growled Ronan as they entered the Canteen, Dillon stayed close as he watched the others in the room react.

As they grabbed for Ziggy Dillon reacted instantly as he fought to defend Ziggy. Feeling his back as it collided with the metal table Ziggy brought his knees up to protect his child as he watched Dillon, tear though his attackers with a smile on his face. Pulling Ziggy up he sat him down behind a fallen table.

"Stay put" said Dillon as he returned to the fight, Ziggy stayed hidden until he couldn't hear any more noise. Standing up Ziggy looked round with a smile as he saw Dillon sat at the table, while the ground was littered with the bodies of Ziggy's attackers.

"Yeah that's right ladies, how do you like me now?" said Ziggy with a newfound confidence as he headed over towards Dillon.

"And you know there's plenty move were that came from" said Ziggy as Dillon stood up.

"Ziggy" said Dillon as he pulled Ziggy closed to him.

"You talk too much," said Dillon as he silenced Ziggy with a kiss before turning to Ronon on the floor.

"Listen and listen good he's mine, touch him and I won't be so forgiving," growled Dillon as they sat down to eat.

Ziggy smiled as they ate in a comfortable science, but when Ziggy's face suddenly feel Dillon went to get up as a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Hey man you're in my seat," said Hector as Ziggy went white

"I said you're in my seat brother," growled Hector again.

"Hector you might want to let this one slide" said Ziggy politely as he saw that smile appear on Dillon's face again.

"Why what's this little fool going to do?" asked Hector, as Ziggy had to doubt Hector's sanity with the mess around them.

"It's your funeral," said Ziggy as he disappeared under the table as Dillon started again and continued until Dillon was once again dragged off in shackles as he was returned to his cell wondering if he's seen Dillon again this time.


	4. Ranger Black…Or maybe not?

**Author:** Sparta

**Title:** Lost Souls

**Pairings:** Ziggy & Dillon

**Rating:** R

**Categories:** Slash/Mpreg

**Series: **Parenthood

**Genres:** Action/Adventure, Mystery, Crime, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Crossovers:** RPM/SPD/Jungle Furry

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings:** Slash, Death, Mayhem, Past Abuse, Stalking, Femslash, Male rape, torture, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters:** 4/?

**Completed:** No

**Summery: **Ziggy was a crook with a good heart, Dillon was a loner with an unknown past, both walk a lonely path though life until their paths cross and sparks fly. However, can the Ranger keep these two on the right path?

**Chapter Summery: **Dillon has a choice to make

**Epp Used: **Rain

**Authors Notes: **

Ranger Black….Or maybe not?

Dillon pulled on his leather jacket and with a sigh closed up the locker before following the guards to where a Jeep was waiting; with a sigh and a heavy heart, he gave the prison one last look before they started towards the Ranger's HQ. Wondering what he was doing Dillon growled again as he spotted Summer and Scott waiting for him.

"Don't worry I'll keep an eye on Ziggy" said Robin with a smile as Dillon nodded before getting out as they came to a stop.

"So here we are home sweet home," said Scott as Dillon rolled his eyes, Scott just laughed as he punched in the code for the doors.

_**'ACCESS GRANTED WELCOME BACK RANGER SERIES RED'**_

"We call it the Garage," said Summer as they entered.

"See if you can guess why?" said Flynn from somewhere under a blue truck as Dillon rolled his eyes.

The flashy playboy's car in the corner caught Dillon's eye as he figured whom it belonged to, suddenly his mischievous side came out.

"Yours?" asked Dillon as Scott laughed and nodded.

"Yeah all 700 horses" said Scott proudly as Dillon just chuckled.

"Cute toy but I'll stick to a real mans car" said Dillon as Scott huffed and stormed over to him.

"Like what? That hunk of junk you drove in with? That can't compete with my baby," growled Scott as Dillon looked smug.

"That hunk of junk as you call my car has survived the Wasteland for over three years now, tell me Ranger Series Red could yours?" asked Dillon as he watched Scott splutter and storm off in a huff.

"I thought not," laughed Dillon as Summer just shook her head as Flynn hid his smile.

"Anyway?" interrupted Summer as she walked over to the computer area and lent against the table there.

"Theses are the real toys," she added as the screens before them started showing images of the Zords and much more.

"Where did all this stuff come from?" asked Dillon as his interest had been peeked.

_**'It came from me' **_came a computerized voice from nowhere making Dillon look around.

_**'Come in I'll show you' **_said the voice again as a set of doors hissed open before them.

Dillon had a bad feeling about this as he followed the others into the room, shivering slightly as the low temperature in the room hit him until his internal Venjix technology corrected the difference. Dillon's mind began to wonder, as he suddenly doubted his sanity as the robotic voice droned on and on, Dillon began scanning the room, as he wanted to be anywhere but here.

_**'.....concluding in these the Ranger Prototype Series Covert Infantry Bio Suites' **_said the voice smugly as the three chambers to their side lit up revealing the Red, Yellow, and Blue Ranger uniforms.

"Riiiiight because nothing says covert like bright red, yellow and blue spandex" laughed Dillon as suddenly the voice went off on one but Dillon didn't care, whatever the voice said it was spandex.

"My mistake now is that machine washable or strictly dry clean only?" asked Dillon as he found himself unable to resist the temptation to wind up the mysterious voice calling itself Dr K.

Dillon enjoyed it more as he noticed for the second time he might have an ally in the Blue Ranger, as the young Scotsman tried to hide his smile, as Dr K got more and more upset with him.

_**'You've seen this in action, you know what it can do' **_came the pissed off voice again as Dillon sighed.

"Yes it's all very impressive but I don't belong here, I'm not cut out to be your Black Power Dude" said Dillon with a sigh as he thought of Ziggy back in the prison.

_**'RANGER OPERATOR SERIES BLACK' **_

"Whatever I'm no superhero I was just keeping a promise to someone important to me. So if you don't mind I've got places to go..." said Dillon as Summer got in his way.

"And people to see, what do you mean you made a promise?" growled Summer as Flynn got in Dillon's face.

"Now how I see it the only place you have to go too is back into that cell we found you in," growled a frustrated Flynn.

"And how long do you think that's going to hold me Blue boy?" countered Dillon as he gave back what Flynn was throwing at him.

"Guy's forget him, this chump wouldn't make it though basic testing anyway" said Scott smugly as Dillon heard the challenge thrown his way.

"Testing? What testing?" asked Dillon as he followed the other to another room in the lab.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Ziggy was huddled up against his bunk as he kept hidden, Bison the guard with the unnatural likening for him was working his wing of the prison. He hadn't seen Robin in a few days; Ziggy was worried for himself and his baby.

"Ah there you are pretty boy, on your feet" growled Bison as he entered the cell and dragged Ziggy to his feet.

"Doc needs to see you and the brat your carrying" growled Bison as Ziggy nodded nervously, suddenly Ziggy started to get that bad feeling as he was detoured to the shower room.

"What's going on?" asked Ziggy as Bison and he were left alone.

"Doc needs you searched and cleaned up before he examines you" cackled Bison as Ziggy hugged himself.

"STRIP NOW, oh and before you kick up about that brute of yours he was checked out yesterday. The Power brats took him for one of them, why I will never know or care. All I know is your ass is mine and I intend to enjoy it," laughed Bison with a happy growl as Ziggy got that sinking feeling again.

Ziggy did as he was told, knowing to well if he turned to hide himself that Bison would hurt him. Therefore, with a great embarrassment and shame Ziggy began to remove his clothing until he was down to his boxer shorts. Ziggy stopped hoping Bison had seen his fill but the look on his face told Ziggy he wanted more, feeling sick to his stomach Ziggy started to pull them down when he was stopped.

"BISON BACK DOWN" yelled a voice that Ziggy knew well.

"Corporal Hicks, I thought that Colonel Truman had reassigned you back to command?" asked Bison in a panic.

"He did, I just had something to do first. Since Ziggy here was missing from his cell when I arrived, I checked with the guards and they said that the doctor had called for him. So I headed to the infirmary only to find that the Doctor had no record of Ziggy's appointment. This is a request for the Prison Command that inmate 997 - 45B Grover, Ziggy is to be moved to Medical Ward 6. He's only to be visited with a written request," said Robin with a smile as he handed the request to Bison who shot into a salute before storming off.

"Hey kid," said Robin as he helped Ziggy up before handing him his clothing.

"You're...."

"Truman's right hand man? Yep don't worry he's not getting close to you again. When I was busted down to do this job I thought it was a punishment, now I'm heading back to my normal post I'm sorry to be going. I'll come see you as often as I can kid," said Robin as he hugged Ziggy who bust out crying as he let go and slid down the wall.

"Dillon's gone" sniffled Ziggy as he hugged himself; Robin felt his heart break as he sat down next to Ziggy.

"He may be but he didn't have a choice after the fight in the canteen, Colonel Truman was going to have him shutdown. you see he was ruled to be more Venjix Tec then human so he was declared a Venjix Drone, the Ranger's saved his life" said Robin as Ziggy looked up and gave a weak smile.

"I still miss him," said Ziggy as Robin hugged him.

"Don't worry kid, from what I saw, if there is a way to get you out he will" said Robin as he helped Ziggy to his feet.

"Come on it's time to save your ass, until your knight arrives to save you" said Robin with a smile as they headed towards the medical ward.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

After almost three days of Ranger testing Dillon was getting pissed off, sitting on his bunk Dillon had no interest in listening to the other Rangers or Dr K as they discussed him and his implants. He could careless the only thing he could think about was Ziggy rotting away in that cell, with a sigh Dillon pulling on his jacket he went to leave when he was met by the others in the doorway.

"Come on Dillon we need to talk," said Summer as they all headed to their vehicles before Dillon found himself being dragged toward the park.

"Corinth City, self efficient, self sustained living environment" said Summer as they walked.

"Everything recycled, everything's programmed even the weather" said Summer as the skies above them flashed with a storm revealing the dome above them.

"I know what your doing, your trying to show me what I'd be fighting to protect" said Dillon as Sumer growled.

"I'm trying to show why it's worth fighting for," said Summer with an annoyed sign

"You're trying to make me care," growled Dillon who was getting annoyed with the Yellow Ranger.

"Once your DNA is bonded with the Series Black Morpher, it's permanent we'd be trusting you with all this" yelled Summer as she stopped Dillon from walking.

"DON'T! You can't" growled Dillon

"Why not" demanded Summer

"I'm just not that kind of person, someone trusted me to save them once...."

"And your still out there look for them even if you can remember who they are?" said Summer making Dillon growl.

"Not really but close" growled Dillon as he shot Summer a dirty look.

Dillon sighed as the rain started, as the Rangers walked away he watched two young children. a brother and a sister as they played, by the time the storm has passed Dillon had a solution to all his problems.

"So you'll do it?" asked Summer smugly

"I'll do it, one condition," said Dillon as Scott smiled and the other looked on.

"Oh you have conditions now?" laughed Scott as Dillon just smiled.

"Just one" said Dillon as they walked back to the vehicles.

"So what's your condition?" asked Scott as Dillon went to get into his car.

"The kid I arrived with Ziggy, he hadn't done anything wrong except arriving with me. Get him cleared and out safely and you have a deal," said Dillon with a smile as he got in, Summer and Flynn looked at Scott as he just shook his head.

"Why not? Dillon's right. No one looked after the kid; they just branded him the same as Dillon. What's the harm he gets freed and we get Series Black online?" said Summer as Scott sighed.

"OK" yelled Scott in a huff as Dillon laughed.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Ziggy bounded out of the prison and into Dillon's car in joy, once Dillon was inside too Ziggy practically jumped onto him.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" asked Ziggy as he kissed Dillon hard.

As a sudden sound of Scott clearing his throat made them look up, Summer was blushing, Scott was stunned and Flynn was grinning.

"Well I guess we know why he wanted him freed so badly" laughed Flynn as he returned to his truck.

Ziggy blushed from the passenger seat as Dillon smirked as he started up his car, the ride back to the Garage was a quite one as Ziggy's mind raced. He was finally free and away from Bison but now, he had to deal, with the Ranger's knowing about him and Dillon not to mention her needed someway of telling Dillon he's about to be a father.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **_

Ziggy was totally blown away with the Garage as he entered it, getting out the car he was like a kid in a candy shop until Dr K spoke up.

_**'Why do you have an unauthorised civilian with you Ranger Operator Series Black?' **_demanded Dr K as Ziggy jumped.

"You want me you deal with my demands" said Dillon as he pulled Ziggy closer and pulled him over to the car.

"Come on lets leave these guys to tell_** IT **_the bad news" laughed Dillon as Ziggy nodded and got back into the car.

Diving off Dillon couldn't help but smile, having Ziggy back at his side made him feel like he could take on the whole Venjix army on his own. Ziggy on the other hand was petrified, he was back in a city that wanted him dead, he was pregnant and now the father was about to make a deal with the devil to save him but put himself in the line of fire.

"Hey earth to Ziggy you ok? You seem a little distracted" said Dillon as he pulled over and turned to face Ziggy.

"Yeah I'm just happy to be out of that place, too many bad times," said Ziggy with a shudder as Bison suddenly appeared in mind, luckily Dillon chose that time to pull Ziggy closer to him.

"Hungry?" asked Dillon as Ziggy gave him _'are you mad? Of course I am' look making Dillon chuckle._

"Then it looks like I'm taking you on a date then" laughed Dillon as they drove off.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

After some minor arguments and Ziggy's brilliant directions later, Dillon pulled up outside the only Pizza Parlour in all of Corinth City. Dillon suddenly began to wonder about how in such a small area like the dome could he possibly have gotten that lost? Especially when he looked out his mirror and could see the Garage in the distance. With a defeated sigh, he got out just in time to see Ziggy leap looking nervous.

"Hey Zig what us?" asked Dillon as he pulled his lover closer to him

"Remember all that shit I told you about my past?" asked Ziggy as Dillon nodded

"Well a lot of it was here, you see I've know the owner since I was well tiny, when Venjix attacked and I lost my way he found me a took me in. When I joined, the Cartels Fresno Bob found out and would send me here to collect his protection money. I hated it, I haven't spoke to the owner in years when he helped me get out of the city" said Ziggy with a sigh.

"We could always find somewhere else to eat?" said Dillon as Ziggy looked up at him.

"Thanks but no thanks I need to sort thing out here," said Ziggy as he drew courage from Dillon as they enter. The chime from the door alerted the young man behind the counter to the new customers.

"Welcome to JKP, I'm Casey what can I……..Ziggy? Now way what are you doing back in the City?" asked the young man as he suddenly spotted Ziggy and pulled him into a hug.

"It's a long story Case," said Ziggy as he looked at the floor nervously as he played with his shirt, as if he could read Ziggy's mind Casey pushed Ziggy's hand from his shirt and made him look at him.

"Stop doing that" said Casey in his best parent voice

"Ziggy Milo Granger how many times to I have to tell you, we've both forgiven the past you need to stop beating yourself up about it your parents would be embarrassed to see you so ashamed of yourself" said Casey as Ziggy looked shocked at the mention of his parents.

"Have you heard from them?" asked Ziggy as he shook his head

"Sorry Ziggy we've still got total silence from that," said Casey sadly, as he hugged Ziggy.

"Anyway it's good to see you again, come on I'll give you a good seat and a pizza on the house" said Casey as they sat down.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Ziggy and Dillon ate the pizza they'd chosen; Dillon had been confused about the earlier conversation between Ziggy and Casey.

"They where helping fight Venjix" said Ziggy as Dillon jumped slightly.

"They didn't even know about the evacuation until I was on my way to Corinth, they sent RJ and Casey to find me and a few other kid from their families. After the Dome went online we lost contact with them, it's been almost four years but RJ and Casey still keep the radio open encase they mange to find their way to the city" said Ziggy with a sigh, without thinking Dillon reached over the table and took Ziggy's hand in his.

"And we'll keep trying, it's good to see you again kid" said a voice that made Ziggy jump to his feet.

"RJ" said Ziggy as the older man hugged Ziggy hard.

Feeling more then a little jealous Dillon examined the man before him, his hippyish personality and flour-covered clothing would have made him an easy target for Venjix but there was something underneath something Dillon couldn't place and that made him nervous.

"He's not a threat Dill, actual he far from it he's was my protector before you" said Ziggy as RJ sat at his side and rolled up his sleeve making Dillon choke.

"It seams you and you and I are in the same boat, news even secret news travels fast," laughed RJ as he looked over to Casey who smirked back.

"This is between us Dillon, I have no love for Dr K and she for me. Yes, that voice is female. Ziggy's parents where some the best of the best, they where Power Rangers his mother was a Red Ranger and proud of him. I had the honour of calling them both friends, when Venjix attacked they were caught by surprise just like everyone else.

They tried to help as much as they could, but the Rangers where spread too thin. Last communication from them said that they were all heading to Angel Grove to the Command Centre of the Original five rangers. That was three years ago, the radiation outside the dome means that even these have problems getting a signal out?" said RJ as he indicated to his Morpher and the watch like communicator under it.

Dillon looked up at Ziggy who was blushing but also holding back the tears as he spoke about the family he'd lost. Dillon got up and went to Ziggy who he pulled close and held him while he cried. Suddenly the long forgotten Morpher in Dillon's pocket started going off making them all groan.

"Ah the shrieking call of the bitch from hell, welcome to the world of the overworked and underpaid life of a Power Rangers" said RJ as Dillon nodded before he and Ziggy left JKP.

RJ sighed as he walked over to the till; grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, he motioned for Casey to follow him. Up in the loft RJ let out a sigh that filled the room as he felt his mates hand come to rest on his shoulder.

"She had to choose them didn't she, that stupid bitch had to take the technology she stole from us and fuck it up again. If the Venjix virus wasn't bad enough, she's being allowed to torture innocent kids now," said RJ as Casey listened.

"Your worried about Ziggy aren't you?" asked Casey as RJ nodded

"He's a Ranger's child; any Morpher created will bond with his DNA it's engrained into him. However, that's not the worst of it he swore away from that life after he lost his parents, but deep within him, the calling is strong just as it was for me. He will be a Ranger and Dr K will hate it, but my biggest fear is for his baby," said RJ as Casey nodded.

"I know I sensed it too but I don't think Ziggy's told him yet," said Casey as he kissed RJ

"The life of a mother and a Ranger become the same thing when you become a parent, just as it did for me and for you they will find a way though this" said Casey as RJ nodded.

"When did you become so wise?" laughed RJ as Casey chuckled

"Too much time round Swoop," said Casey as they went to check on their own brood.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Dillon felt like he was walking to his death as he headed into the Ranger Room where Dr K and the Ranger's where waiting for him. Ziggy tightened his grip on Dillon's hand as they both entered the room, if Dillon had thought it was cold when he first entered the Ranger ranks it was now Sub Zero or below.

Dillon removed the Morpher from his pocket and attacked it his wrist where it belonged, or a least he hoped it belonged he didn't need to make a fool of himself now.

'_**Series Black morph bonding sequence initiated'**_

Came the echo of the cold mechanical voice that grated on Dillon's nerves so much, raising his arm up he began the transformation from Bio-Human as he was classified now to Ranger. He felt the heat rise though his body as the power surged though his implants making his body burn, forcing down the nausea and the pain he held himself together until his vision cleared and he felt the second skin against his own.

'_**Series Black online'**_

Dillon barely heard the words spoken as he felt his implants as they fought the Ranger transformation, his body was aching and he wanted to give up until he saw Ziggy sat in the corner waiting him.

'_NO, I won't give up not this time. Now I've got someone depending on me, he needs me and I need him' _growled Dillon mentally as he fought for control.

It was a hard battle that went unnoticed by all but Ziggy who Dillon knew could sense his pain somehow and gave him the strength to fight. He was unaware that the others had morphered until Flynn had put his hand on Dillon's shoulder.

"How does it feel?"

"A little tight" Dillon lied as he watched Ziggy jump up and distract the other so he could focus himself.

Dillon growled at Dr K as she yelled at Ziggy, Dillon was tempted to bring up that Ziggy was a Ranger Child and should know Spandex if he saw it. However, the look on Ziggy's face as he accepted his punishment made Dillon bite his tongue.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Ziggy sighed as he felt a long forgotten sense of familiarity, he hadn't been forced to scrub the floors since he was younger and his parents would punish him by making him scrub out the Zord Bay or the Zords.

'_For fuck sake they are 20 ft mechanical Battle Machines how the hell do you get mud that high?' _Ziggy remembered once asking Tommy Oliver after his Zord had come in caped in mud.

Ziggy was chuckling to himself as Summer walked past just as Dr K corrected him making Ziggy scowl.

"At least I have Dillon to work the stress out of my back after this" said Ziggy to himself loud enough for Summer to hear him, after the door banged shut Ziggy went back to work with a smile on his face.

"Your too cruel kid, we're going to get on fine" came Flynn's voice as he put a bottle of water down in front of him before leaving.

"Welcome on bored no turning back now" Ziggy chuckled as he could sense Dillon rolling his eyes at Flynn as he spoke to Dillon.

"Do you sleep with that thing?" asked Scott as a gentle music played making Ziggy cringe, Ziggy knew how much Dillon prized that watch and asking about it only got you in a heap of trouble unless you were Ziggy.

"I would if I slept," said Dillon coolly as Scott left him.

"As for room's we've got the car," said Dillon as he made the backseat up for him and Ziggy.

"Come on Zig you need some rest" said Dillon as he smiled at Ziggy.

"But…"

"No buts she can piss off, you need sleep," said Dillon as he pulled Ziggy into the backseat but sleep was for later.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

'_Ziggy, Ziggy, Ziggy' _his name drifted though his thoughts until he realised that it wasn't a dream, in fact it was Dillon calling him.

"What?" growled Ziggy who hated his sleep being interrupted especially after two hours of sex with Dillon.

'_Dam his sex drive is going to kill me' _though Ziggy as his body fought him as he woke up and rolled over to face Dillon who was fully clothed.

"Ziggy do you know a way out of the City?" asked Dillon as suddenly Ziggy was very awake.

"Why are we leaving again?" asked Ziggy as he got dressed in a panic, he was worried now he was pregnant and didn't think he could cope with being on the road again.

"They vent propane gas from station 19 at dawn but you've only got two seconds between burns…" suddenly Dillon pushed passed his younger lover and got into Scott's car.

"Dillon wait" said Ziggy as he was confused

"Dillon you can't just go what about us…..what about me?" asked Ziggy as he fought back the tears, his world was crashing down again and he couldn't stop it.

"Dillon I'm pregnant," yelled Ziggy but the sound of the engine drowned him out as Dillon drove off in front off him as if he was nothing.

Ziggy settled on the stairs barely aware that the garage was on high alert as the Rangers joined him.

"Dillon?" asked Summer as she looked down at Ziggy, at the moment Ziggy's resolve broke as the tears flooded down his cheek as he shook his head.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

'_Why did he leave me? I love him and said he loved me was that a lie? What am I going to do I'm on my own again with a group of people who hate me, I've got no home, no money and I'm pregnant?'_

Ziggy's mind was racing as he moved from the stairs to the Ranger Room to watch the fight, he was numb inside and out as he unconsciously wrapped his arm round his unborn child.

'_I wish I'd told him now' _thought Ziggy as he wallowed in his self-pity until he heard the Ranger's cries for help.

"Their in trouble what do we do?" Asked Ziggy as he pushed away the feeling he had about talking to a computer screen, he growled when she refused to help.

"Doc can you tap me into the radio transmitter?" asked Ziggy as he figured out what to do, if Ziggy knew anything it was computers and radio feed, after all, he had learnt from some of the best Rangers in history.

'_**Don't ever call me Doc'**_

"Just tell me how to do it I want Dillon to hear it" growled Ziggy he had no time for Dr K's childish behaviour, he had a lover to contact and friends to save not to mention a City to protect.

'_Shit this must be how Mom and dad felt when they would fight, it's weird but right' _Thought Ziggy before he got to work bring Dillon home

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Dillon was still running on pure adrenaline as he and the others made it back to base, if he had to admit it, he thought this superhero thing was ok. Suddenly Ziggy barged passed Dillon carrying a bag over his shoulder.

"Zig…"

"Don't Zig me you were going to leave me Dillon. After all, we did together after everything that has been said. How can I trust you? If you ever feel like being human you know where to find me," said Ziggy as he raced off tears in his eyes leaving Dillon and the other rangers stood into silence.


	5. When Lone Wolves Meet

**Author:** Sparta

**Title:** Lost Souls

**Pairings:** Ziggy & Dillon

**Rating:** R

**Categories:** Slash/Mpreg

**Series: **Parenthood

**Genres:** Action/Adventure, Mystery, Crime, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Crossovers:** RPM/SPD/Jungle Furry

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings:** Slash, Death, Mayhem, Past Abuse, Stalking, Femslash, Male rape, torture, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters:** 4/?

**Completed:** No

**Summery: **Ziggy was a crook with a good heart, Dillon was a loner with an unknown past, both walk a lonely path though life until their paths cross and sparks fly. However, can the Ranger keep these two on the right path?

**Chapter Summery: **Dillon and Ziggy need to talk, will RJ let them though?

**Epp Used: **N/A

**Authors Notes: **

When Lone Wolves Meet

It had been three weeks since Ziggy had taken off, Dillon knew where Ziggy had gone he returned to JKP being a Ranger and Dr K meant he'd not been able to sort things out with his lover.

"For god sake man get you head out of your ass and go get him back, you've been like a bear with a sore head the whole time do us all a favour and grovel" growled Flynn from the stairs as Dillon chuckled.

Over the last, few day's Dillon had found out that the Blue Ranger was a force to be reckoned with, after becoming fond of Ziggy Flynn had voiced his dislike of any mistreatment of the younger male even though he was no longer a resident in the garage.

To make things even stranger in Dillon's eyes was when he had gone to hit the showers that night after the battle, only to find their obnoxious leader and their light-hearted Mechanic in more then a compromising position. It was only after that informative look into their leaders life, did Scott and Dillon decided for both their partner sanity's that they'd burry the hatchet and try to get on.

It was also in that time that Dillon was surprised to find out not only about Flynn's daughter Grace but about the child he was currently carrying too, whom Scott was the father off and suddenly Scott behaviour became ore clear to Dillon he was protecting his family.

Dillon had found himself wondering what it would be like to be a father himself, but with his lost past and the Venjix upgrades that filled his body he doubted he'd ever know so he pushed that desirer to the back off his mind once again.

"Yo Dillon you want a ride man?" asked Scott as approached the Black Ranger with caution.

Though a truces has been drawn between the two men it didn't stop Scott treating him with caution, unlike Flynn Scott was still an active member of the military and he knew dangerous men when he saw them. Dillon was one of those men and adding the fact he had no memory of who he was plus his upgrades made Scott thankful he was on their side but very happy to get Ziggy back home.

He'd learnt very quickly just how much control the strange little man had over Dillon, after Ziggy had left Scott had found himself at war constantly with the Black Ranger fighting day and night until he'd accidentally overheard Dillon talking to himself one night. Scott had found himself heartbroken as Dillon confessed his fear and doubts about his life and his love for Ziggy.

Scott's option of Dillon changed that night and with the help of his lover, he had vowed to get Dillon and Ziggy back together even if it killed them. If not then he was personally escorting Dillon to Venjix so Dillon could wear out his frustration on him.

"Yeah I'm coming keep your hair on frizz boy," growled Dillon playfully as he head to Scott's car.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Ziggy sighed to himself, it had been three weeks since he'd walked out of Dillon's life and other then watching him on the news Ziggy hadn't seen his lover since. He was really staring to think his plan had backfired, when he'd first walked out of Dillon's life he'd hoped Dillon would follow him back to JKP and apologize but as of yet there was not sign of him or an apology.

"Why are you sad?" came a little voice from Ziggy's lap making him smile and dry his eyes.

Ziggy looked down at his seven year old Brother Bridge, after Lucy had died Ziggy had believed he was alone until he'd found out that RJ had both his younger brother living with him alive and well.

"I just miss my Dillon, I though he loved me but it seems I was wrong" said Ziggy with a sigh as Bridge growled and threw his book at him.

"You're funny, cool and tell great stories what's not to love? If he can't see it then he should kiss you're…."

"Bridge Lexx Carson go wash your mouth out," yelled Casey from the stairs as an ashamed looking Bridge raced off in the direction of the kitchen.

"I don't know what to do with him or Ivan? They miss your parents too much and I don't think they've gotten over losing Lucy yet," said Casey as he sat down on the floor with Ziggy and pulled him close.

"Nether have I and now I'm losing Dillon too…" suddenly a rolled up newspaper to the nosed brought Ziggy out of his depressed funk

"I doubt him not being here was of his choice Zig, the bitch is that cruel. Now do me and the kids a favour buck up, stop being depressed and make sure your ready when he come crawling back" said Casey with a smile as Ziggy got up and hugged him

"Case what's with the newspaper?" asked Ziggy as Casey laughed.

"My sexual harassment deterrent for RJ, he wants another child" said Casey as he laughed making Ziggy groan as he went to talk to Bridge.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Scott and Flynn where both surprised as they entered JKP, they had been in Corinth from the start and yet they'd never been to the only pizza parlour in the whole dome. Taking a seat Scott and Flynn agreed to keep out of Dillon's fight.

"Should I be worried?" asked RJ as he approached the three men.

"I don't want trouble RJ I just want to see Ziggy, I know he's here" said Dillon with a defeated sigh as he watched the older man.

"Of course he's here, this is the last place in the world he has to feel safe," said RJ as Dillon sighed.

"He's hurting Dillon, he feels abandoned. He formed a bonded with you and felt betrayed when you took off. I should warn you Dillon hurt him again and my tiger and myself will tear you apart. Now with that said he's up in the Loft so follow me," said RJ as he led Dillon up the stairs.

Flynn and Scott where a little taken back, they didn't know Ziggy well enough to make judgment, but something told them they would have to keep and eye on him.

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Ziggy sighed as he buttered the toast for his and everyone else's breakfast, Bridge, Casey, Ivan, Sky and Syd where sat at the breakfast bar as Ziggy passed out the breakfast.

"Zig you wanna sit down of a bit" said RJ

"Bridge stop trying to take the coffee pot apart or I'm banning Toast from this Loft," said RJ as Dillon rolled his eyes

"Meany, I was just looking can't take my toast away for that" huffed Bridge as Sky laughed and pulled Bridge close to him.

"Icky Sky go away" said Bridge as Sky laughed

"Got to love the cuteness," said RJ with a smile as Ziggy turned round a froze

"Dillon"

"Ziggy"

"Hey how about you two go to the workout area and argue this out while we keep these occupied," said RJ as Ziggy led Dillon to the area.

"Why are you here?" asked Ziggy as he sat down on one of the work out balls.

"Because I'm sorry, I can't say more than that. I made a stupid decision on instinct rather then sense, I would never leave you I had every intention of coming back for you. I do love you Ziggy but for years I've been on my own and now suddenly I have someone that cares about me, its going to take sometime to get used to but I really want do it Ziggy if you can forgive me?" said Dillon uncomfortably as he suddenly found himself with an arm full of Ziggy as the younger man kissed him.

"That's all I wanted to hear you big lug, I just wanted to know that I wasn't doing something stupid giving my heart away to you" said Ziggy as Dillon pulled him closer before running his fingers though Ziggy wild hair.

Meanwhile RJ and Casey watched from the second floor with smiles on their faces when suddenly the mood was broken.

"Ok not what you expect to see when you come home, not that I'm complaining," said Dom with a smile as Jarrod growled and Fran giggled.

"Fran, Dom, Jarrod and newcomer we thought we'd lost you when the Dome went up?" said RJ as he raced over to his friends.

"Nope this is Shane apparently he shares the same love of the colour red that Casey does, he saved us during the attack and we've been travelling ever since" said Dom as he sat down followed by Ziggy and Dillon.

"Well it's nice to see you here safely," said Ziggy as Dom smiled

"We'll let you guys catch up as we head out, Dillon and me have some talking to do" said Ziggy with a smile as he hugged his friends before leaving.

"You do know Flynn and Scott are sitting there?" said Ziggy as he saw the blue and red rangers in JKP.

"Yep I'll tell you later come on lets leave them to it while we walk" said Dillon as Ziggy looked shocked.

"What? Scott and Flynn?" asked Ziggy as Dillon nodded as they headed back to the garage.


	6. It's not easy being Green

**Author:** Sparta

**Title:** Lost Souls

**Pairings:** Ziggy & Dillon

**Rating:** R

**Categories:** Slash/Mpreg

**Series: **Parenthood

**Genres:** Action/Adventure, Mystery, Crime, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Crossovers:** RPM/SPD/Jungle Furry

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings:** Slash, Death, Mayhem, Past Abuse, Stalking, Femslash, Male rape, torture, Het and Attentive universe, Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters:** 6/?

**Completed:** No

**Summery: **Ziggy was a crook with a good heart, Dillon was a loner with an unknown past, both walk a lonely path though life until their paths cross and sparks fly. However, can the Ranger keep these two on the right path?

**Chapter Summery: **Ziggy's nightmares are getting worse, Dillon's got a bad feeling about today

**Epp Used: **Go For Green

**Authors Notes: **

It's Not Easy Being Green

'_Ziggy was back in the middle of a battle but this time it wasn__'__t one he wanted to remember, the battle wasn__'__t even his it was a battle he remembered from his childhood. Flashes of red and silver and the bone crushing sound of battle made Ziggy sick to his stomach, hiding from the world behind a create Ziggy fear for the only family he had as he clung to his younger brothers and sister. _

_Their silent sobs cut deep with Ziggy__'__s heart then came the moment he dreaded when the creature found them, dragging them out it showed them the bloodied and broken body__'__s of their parents on the ground before them__'_

Suddenly Ziggy was pulled from his nightmare and found himself wrapped up safely in Dillon's arms, his heart hammering in his chest as he tried to forget the nightmare that plagued his sleep every night.

_

* * *

_

'_**And with that conclusion I must point out that it is of the utmost importance that we bring the Ranger Operator Series Green online as soon a humanly possible**__**'**_

Commanded Dr K from it's screen to a room full of half asleep Rangers and their breakfast, but what did it expect pulling the Rangers from their beds at 5 am in the morning?

"So what you're saying Doc is that we need the Green thing or where toast? Great what do you want us to do about it hold a talent show?" growled Dillon as the room fell silent.

'_**If that is what it takes, Ranger Operator Series Black**__**'**_

"You've got to be kidding me?" growled Dillon, as he grew tired of this argument.

"Ok Doc but remember it was your idea" said Dillon as they all got up and headed back to their rooms or Dillon and Ziggy's case Dillon's car.

"Toast?" asked Ziggy as he offered Dillon a piece of his breakfast as he laid across Dillon's lap in his backseat.

Dillon's smiled as he plucked the toast from Ziggy's hand and began eating it.

"What is it with you and toast?" asked Dillon as Ziggy giggled and shrugged.

"Blame my dad, though mum ate the stuff by the plate full when he was pregnant," laughed Ziggy as he laid back on Dillon's lap.

"You know they are going to ask you…," said Dillon as Ziggy looked confused

"The Rangers, fighting evil they can do finding people not a chance. Do you think you can though? I don't want them blaming you if this plan goes wrong," said Dillon as he ran his fingers though Ziggy's wild hair as Ziggy sighed.

"Do you ever wish life was different? Like if Venjix had never attacked?" asked Ziggy with a sigh.

"Sometimes when I was alone, but now I remember I have you and it makes it worth the fighting," said Dillon as he lent down to kiss Ziggy.

"Oh sorry, I…" said a red faced Flynn as he grabbed his wrench and raced back to his Jeep, a few minutes later Ziggy appeared at his side.

"Whatcha doing?" asked Ziggy with a smile as he watched Flynn blush.

"I'm sorry…."

"Don't worry Flynn, so how are you and Scott?" asked Ziggy as Flynn blushed.

"We're good, so Dillon told you?" asked Flynn as Ziggy nodded.

"Yeah, you and Scott I saw that but you being pregnant and having a daughter already? Didn't see that," laughed Ziggy as Flynn sat down next to him.

"Yeah, how are you and Dillon now?" asked Flynn as Dillon headed past them and into the Ranger Room; Flynn cleaned his hands on his rag and smiled at Ziggy.

"We're…..oh who am I kidding I'm fucked" sighed Ziggy in defeat as Flynn hugged him.

"Why what's wrong Zig?" asked Flynn confusedly

"I'm….I'm pregnant" said Ziggy as Flynn just looked stunned before sitting down on the floor.

"Does Dillon know?" asked Flynn as Ziggy shook his head before pulling his knees up to his chest.

"No I found out when I was in prison just after you came for him, I thought he'd left me when he took off…"

"And that's why you left the garage? Shit Zig I'm sorry. Who was that guy you went to stay with?" asked Flynn as Ziggy smiled.

"That Flynn was RJ, he and his mate Casey were friends of my parents. They watched over me, my two brothers and my sister, they watched us grow up. When Venjix attacked, my family was needed elsewhere so he and Casey stepped up and brought us here. My sister died getting here but my brothers are still with him," said Ziggy with a sad sigh.

"We've all lost people in this war, we all hold on to what we have now" said Flynn with a sigh as he pulled Ziggy close.

"I know but…..Flynn what I wanna tell ya now don't tell anyone not even Scott, Dillon knows some of it but not all" said Ziggy as Flynn nodded, Ziggy looked round the room and saw a wrench sitting on the side. Raising his hand he concentrated, he smiled to himself as he heard Flynn's gasp.

"I was born Ziggy Milo Granger, first born son of Andros and Zhane Grover, Heir to the Karoven throne. I was born on a planet called KO-35 far away from here; my parents were the Red and Sliver Power Ranger. They saved Earth from Dark Spector," said Ziggy as Flynn just looked at him.

"Wow so your not human and a Ranger's child?" said Flynn as Ziggy laughed and nodded.

"When Venjix attacked and we couldn't return home my parents went to seek out the First Rangers in hope of helping, RJ and Casey are Ex-Rangers too they volunteers to take any children here.

It's been 4 years since we have heard from the other Rangers, Colonel Truman doesn't know who they are but I think he suspects. I think he knows about me too hence the reason why he looks down his nose at me," sighed Ziggy as Flynn held him close.

"Hey don't worry Zig I don't think he likes me much either" laughed Flynn as Ziggy dried his eyes.

"Come on kid we've got a show to put on, Doc K is going to blow a circuit or two when she realises what she's authorized" laughed Flynn as he help Ziggy get up before heading to the kitchen.

_

* * *

_

Dillon sighed as he walked into the Ranger Room and stood before the flat screen before him.

'_**If you wouldn**__**'**__**t mind Ranger Series Black**__**'**_

"One day you will call me Dillon" growled Dillon as he raised his Morpher and became the Black Ranger.

Dillon began getting dizzy as he spun round, he wasn't sure if it was the spinning or the info Doc K was feeding him.

"Should I pretend I understood any of that?" huffed Dillon as he sore he heard the computer sigh with frustration.

'_**Series Blue**__**'**__**s suite is programmed for Time Field Manipulation; series yellow is able to read energy signals and focuses the flow into concentrated surges. Reds suit focuses the bio field into a three second burst attack**__**'**_

"Which brings us to me?" said Dillon as he tried to hide the fact that what he could understand about the suits was interesting him.

'_**As operator of the Series Black technology, your suit is enabled with an invincibility shield that will make you completely impervious to any attack for a period of five seconds**__**'**_

"Completely?" asked Dillon as he was suddenly very interested in the series Black suit.

'_**Theoretically when your shield is fully charged you could withstand the blast of a 40 mega pulse blast**__**'**_

"Theoretically?" said Dillon becoming very worried.

"But you haven't actually tested it have you?" growled Dillon

'No that's what you are here for'

"Great" said Dillon as he suddenly wished he was with Ziggy

"Powering up shields" said Dillon as he Morpher and took up his stance.

_

* * *

_

Ziggy sighed this was turning out to be the worst day possible, so far not a single candidate had been worthwhile even he thought they were bad and that was saying something.

"Stop just stop" yelled Scott as Ziggy felt sorry for Flynn who was bashing his head against the table.

"We're looking for a Green Ranger here not a clown," growled Scott as Ziggy panicked.

"And on that note I have six year old waiting for me, I'm going home Scott don't be long baby" said Flynn as he got up to leave

"Thanks Ziggy very entertaining" said Summer sarcastically as they all got up, jumping down Ziggy stood before the other Rangers.

He panicked as he told them he had the best choice waiting outside, hearing them groan Ziggy raced out into the auditorium where the rest of the candidates where waiting but he never accepted who else was waiting.

"What about me?" boomed a voice that made Ziggy's blood freeze and him wish Dillon was with him.

Turning round Ziggy held himself together as he came face to face with Fresno Bob and the Scorpion Cartel.

"Fresno Bob?" said Ziggy as panic filled in voice, he felt his hands itch but he refused to use his powers to protect him.

"There you are, I've been looking for you," said Ziggy as he felt Bob's guards as they closed in behind him.

"Well today's your lucky day because you found me" said Fresno Bob with a sick smile on his face making Ziggy very nervous.

Suddenly the world dissolved into chaos as Ziggy was very publicly manhandled out into the back ally behind the thither, all the time one thought was going though Ziggy's mind _'__don__'__t let me die without Dillon knowing he__'__s going to be a father__'_when Ziggy hit the ground hard.

"Why Ziggy? Why did you do it?" asked Fresno Bob as Ziggy looked up, he could taste the copper or close enough taste of his own blood from his spit lip.

"Is it that you just that greedy or that stupid?" growled Bob as his men cracked their knuckles with a great pleasure upon their faces.

Ziggy closed his eyes and waited for the violence to start, but when it didn't come, he dared to open his eyes. In the distance, he heard the sounds of a song he'd heard long ago, a song one of the older, Rangers used to favour. It reminded him of a past now lost, with a sigh Ziggy got to his feet. Once again he felt his powers rising, he knew that using them was the only way he and his unborn child where getting out of this mess. He'd deal with what using them would bring afterward, but suddenly out of nowhere, a young woman appeared taking out Bob and his men.

Something about her was familiar to Ziggy but he couldn't places her, so he let her get on with it laughing as she insulted Bob.

"You wanna play too Jabber?" asked the woman as Bob looked scared.

"You just made a very big mistake young lady, and you all five of the Cartels know you back in town Ziggy. So you better come by the track and you better have what you owe us," growled Bob as he and his men raced off leaving a small card on the floor.

"Those guys are pretty lucky you showed up when you did," said Ziggy to the woman as he picked up the card, claming his powers he turned to face the young woman with a smile.

"Because I was about to get primal with them" laughed Ziggy as the woman rolled her eyes.

"Yeah they really looked like they needed some help," said the woman reminding him of his aunt Karone.

"Since their safe now I'm just going to go back and wait in line" said the woman making Ziggy's thoughts snap back to the waiting Rangers.

"You mean for the Ranger program that line?" asked Ziggy as the woman just smiled.

"Well I don't know if I have what it takes to be a Ranger? But…."

"No, no, no you defiantly have what it takes," said Ziggy as he raced back to the others missing the young woman's eyes as they glowed.

_

* * *

_

"Come on Ziggy I need to get home" grumbled Flynn as he sat on the table.

"Guy you have to see this girl she…...well she everything you want" yelled Ziggy as he burst though the doors.

"Ok Ziggy this one time, where is she?" growled Scott as a young woman entered.

"She is here and how about you lay off the kids? And for the record the names Tanya Sevenson" said the woman as Flynn laughed at how she made his lover blush.

Ziggy smiled from the background as watched Tanya blow away ever test that the Rangers threw at her, but the whole time he felt like there was something about her he recognized.

"She's off the chart again" said Summer as she shot Ziggy a dirty look.

"Well did I tell you or did you tell you?" said Ziggy with a smile as Scott nodded.

"Tanya Sevenson former new helicopter pilot, Ziggy where did you find her?" asked Scott as Ziggy blushed.

"Ziggy promises Ziggy delivers" said Ziggy as Flynn laughed.

"She's perfect too perfect" growled Summer as she looked at Ziggy.

"Tanya congratulates you've just joined the Power Rangers" said Scott as he welcomed Tanya into the team.

'_**The sooner Series Green is activated and in faze one training the better**__**'**_

"You do get used to that," said Flynn as Tanya just shrugged.

"Great we can do the DNA bonding right here" said Scott as the other Rangers agreed.

"I'll grab the Green Morpher and be back in a flash," said Ziggy as he got that uneasy feeling about Tanya again.

"Oh and Ziggy….." said Summer

"Great work" said Scott making Ziggy blush as again but still he was worried.

Once outside Ziggy found his scooter, Ziggy laughed at the memory of Dillon and Scott's horror at seeing it. Ziggy didn't have the heart to tell them that the only reason why he drove that thing and why he failed his driving test was because his people didn't use cars. Hell even his parents couldn't drive a car, give them a Galaxy Glider, a Zord, a space Ship or hell even a motorbike and they were experts but human car no way.

Ziggy took a detour to JKP before hitting the Garage he needed to talk to RJ, walking into JKP Ziggy laughed as he saw RJ keeping court with Bridge as he made pizza.

"Nice to see not even Venjix can ruin your day RJ" laughed Ziggy as RJ smiled.

"Ziggy" yelled Bridge as he leapt into his brother's arms.

"He squirt how are you?" asked Ziggy as Bridge pouted.

"Not a squirt, I'm a big boy just ask Iger" said Bridge as Ziggy laughed.

"Ok, ok but I'm going out on a limb here to say that as your big brother I have the right over a over grown blood red figment of Casey's spirt any day?" said Ziggy as a growl caught his attention.

'_I__'__d watch your words Cub; you__'__re not too grown up for me not to chase you. Don__'__t forget how many night you sort me out when your nightmares became too much?__'_

"I never have, sorry Iger I was out of line," said Ziggy with a bow as Iger just smiled.

'_Good Cub all is forgiven, now what brings you to us? The Rangers must need you somewhere?__'_

"Actually that's what I've come about, RJ remember when I was a kid and mom and dad used to come here with the other Red Rangers?" asked Ziggy as Casey joined them.

"Yes very much, they were good time and sorely missed time too Pup," said RJ sadly as Casey hugged him.

"Remember Leo used to hum some kids song and it would annoy the hell out of me?" asked Ziggy as RJ thought.

"Yes I do Pup _'The Farmer in the Dell' _if I remember correctly why do you ask?" asked RJ as Ziggy dropped his bag and pulled out something, it was a data pad that he handed to RJ.

"This is Tenaya Sevenson she's up for the Ranger Green technology, don't RJ whatever is between you and K is just that. There's something about her I can't place, she makes me think of the old times with the Rangers when I'm around her. It might just be my powers growing again but I think she might have something to do with the Rangers, whether she knows it or not plus she goes round humming that dam song" said Ziggy with a huff as RJ looked at the pad.

'_I do not recognise her but in saying that many years have passed now and many battles fought, she could very well be someone we knew__'_

"Howlers right Pup, we will keep and ear to the ground if you are right Venjix might very well be upping his game soon and we all must be prepared. Now off with you Zig before K has both are ball" said RJ with a laugh as he hugged Ziggy and watched him leave.

"RJ?" asked Casey as he approached his mate picking up Bridge

"I don't know Case; if they are out there Venjix will be watching them closely. I've never know Andros or Zhane's power to be off, nor have Ziggy's but now Ivan and Bridge are seeing things we should prepare for the worst" said RJ as he stood up and headed to the Loft.

"Why do I see bright Red, Purple and White spandex in yours, mine and Dom's future?" laughed Casey as RJ smiled at his mate before leaving.

_

* * *

_

'_**Just so you understand Ziggy you must guard that Morpher with your life**__**'**_

Echoed Doc K's mechanical voice as Ziggy entered the Ranger Room to retrieve the Series Green Morpher.

"My life Doc? Isn't that a bit severe don't you think?" asked Ziggy as he thought back to how many time his own father had lost his Morpher, down the back of a couch or left it somewhere on the ship.

'_that Morpher contains the base DNA code for the series technology, you must do everything in your power to stop that Morpher falling into the wrong hands__'_complained Doc K loudly making Ziggy cringe.

He never remembered any Ranger or mentor being like Doc K not even Tommy and really need a humour transplant sometimes, he really missed the other Ranger and wished they where here now maybe then Venjix would get a clue and take a hike?

"Ok, ok the Zig man is here, after all who found you the perfect Green Ranger?" said Ziggy as he soloed the bad feeling he had and put the Morpher into his bag.

_

* * *

_

"Where is Ziggy?" growled Summer in frustration as she looked at Scott who shrugged

"Doc K just radioed in Ziggy's on his way" said Flynn as Scott smiled

"I need a coffee," said Summer as she stormed off.

"What's eating her?" asked Scott as Flynn walked over and kissed his lover.

"Don't know don't care, come on lets get lost for a bit" said Flynn with a predatory smile on his face.

"Flynn we can't not while we're working" said Scott as he tried weakly to push Flynn away.

"Hey Hick's keep an eye out for Ziggy will ya" said Flynn as Hicks smiled and nodded.

_

* * *

_

Ziggy hated midday traffic in the Dome but he couldn't do anything about it, any more then Doc K could do about Venjix. When he arrived at the theatre his _'__bad things happening__'_senses where going off. So when he found Robin Hicks on the floor his went on high alert.

"Thanks I'll take it" said Tenaya as she changed from the woman he'd met earlier to the evil Venjix Attack Bot she really was.

'_Oh shit__'_thought Ziggy as he reacted on the instincts he'd honed though the battle with Dark Spector and later with The Master, matching her blow for blow he once again wished Dillon was around and where the hell where the other Rangers?

Seeing his break he made a run for the outside, jumping onto his scooter he went to leave but Tenaya 7 stopped him.

"I don't mean to sound rude but what are you?" asked Ziggy knowing that he needed as much info on his new friend as possible if he was to fight her.

"Tenaya, generation seven Human infiltration attack bot" said Tenaya 7 as Ziggy smiled.

'_Yes like every other she talks too much now a way out? Yeah that will do nicely__'_

"That was actually a rhetorical question," said Ziggy as he used the windscreen spray to escape.

'_One day they might learn not to talk too much__'_laughed Ziggy to himself as he took off.

Ziggy tore though town with Tenaya 7 hot on his heels, after a while he realised she'd stopped chasing him knowing that she hadn't give up he knew he needed help. Ziggy remembered Flynn telling him that the morphers had internal radios as well as trackers, so Ziggy decided to use the Green Morpher to relay what he knew to Doc K in the hopes Dillon was still there.

"Doc K this is Ziggy come in"

_**//YES ZIGGY//**_

"You know that perfect Green Ranger I found? Turns out she also a deadly Venjix attack bot so my bad"

_**//IS THE GREEN MORPHER SECURE//**_

"No she has it, what else would I be contracting you on? I'm fine too by the way thanks for asking," growled Ziggy in a huff

_//Ziggy keep that Attack Bot busy buy yourself sometime, I__'__m on my way baby I__'__ll track you though the Morpher//_

Ziggy felt much better knowing Dillon was coming to help him then he remembered his conversation with RJ.

"Yeah well hurry this ones different"

_**//DIFFERENT HOW?//**_

"Well she's…" suddenly Ziggy heard that song again and this time it chilled him to the bone.

"She's enjoying this" said Ziggy as he shut off the Morpher and focused his gifts around the scooter to shield himself.

He knew they wouldn't protect him forever, his fear alone was making it hard for him to focus the energy needed to keep it up, but that dam whistling was freaking him out he never realised that a kid's song could be so scary.

"I'm not afraid of you Miss Tenaya 7," said Ziggy nervously but he knew he need to know where she was.

"Oh no? Well you should be" said Tenaya 7 as she grabbed Ziggy jacket, but Ziggy was too fast slipping out of it he gripped the Morpher tight and ran. He needed to buy sometime for himself but how? That's when he remembered Fresno Bob's card in his pocket, swallowing his pride Ziggy ran toward the track where he knew Bob would be waiting.

_

* * *

_

"Fresno Bob did you miss me?" asked Ziggy as he jumped into the centre of the Scorpion Cartel.

"Ziggy I must say you never fail to surprise me" said Bob a little surprised as he summoned his men.

"You said bring what I owe," said Ziggy praying that this worked and he wasn't killed by either the Cartel or Tenaya 7 first.

"What you owe doesn't fit in any bag," growled Bob as he snatched the bag off Ziggy, suddenly Tenaya 7 arrived and tore though Bob's men with ease.

"That is mine," commanded Tenaya 7, as Bob looked afraid before realising who she was, as they attacked each other Ziggy slipped away with the Green Morpher unnoticed.

Checking the Morpher was in one pease Ziggy sighed and sigh of relief then he heard is rescuer, the sound of the Fury's engines filled the air making Ziggy smile and race over to Dillon.

"Get in" yelled Dillon as Ziggy did as he was told.

"She doesn't give up," said Ziggy as he pulled on his belt as the whistling started.

"Yeah she does that it's like her calling card," said Ziggy as Dillon just shrugged.

"Cute" said Dillon as he gunned the engine and took off, suddenly Tenaya 7 landed on the hood with a bone-crunching thud making Dillon swerve.

Dillon growled as Tenaya 7 reached into the Fury and dragged Ziggy out, leaping out Dillon attacked but was caught off guard as Tenaya 7 matched him blow for blow.

"You've had upgrades," laughed Tenaya 7 as Dillon caught her punches

"Who are you supposed to be?" asked Dillon as Ziggy pulled himself up and rolled his eyes.

"Save it" growled Dillon who was already bored with the fight, reaching for his Morpher Dillon found was no help as Tenaya 7 matched his blows and even counted them as easily as he did the other Rangers.

Suddenly he was on the floor and Ziggy was in need of help as he fought with Tenaya 7 for the Series Green Morpher, Dillon watched on as in a split second Ziggy was forced to make the decision that would change everything. A flash of green light filled the surrounding, as an explosion shook the ground, when Dillon looked up where Ziggy had been standing was now the active Series Green Ranger.

"OH SHIT I'M A POWER RANGER" yelled Ziggy over the internal Coms making Dillon laugh.

"I DO NOT WANT TO BE A POWER RANGER" repeated Ziggy over and over as Dillon watched him bounce around avoiding Tenaya 7's attacks.

"Ziggy get down" yelled Dillon as he reached for his Rocket Blaster and aimed it at Tenaya 7.

"You alright?" asked Dillon as he picked up his still in shock lover

"Yeah" came the weak reply.

"You look good in green," said Dillon playfully as he heard Ziggy growl.

"I don't wanna be…."

"Save it Zig here she comes again," said Dillon as Tenaya 7 came at them.

"You haven't won the Gopher Bot is already within the wall of your city" said Tenaya 7 with a sick pleasure.

"The what?" asked Dillon as Ziggy was still panicking.

"Come on" said Dillon as they raced after Tenaya 7.

'_Shit, shit, shit I can't do this not like this. I cannot be a Ranger and be pregnant; I'm not my parents' _thought Ziggy in a panic as he followed behind Dillon.

"Dillon come on wait up we need to talk," said Ziggy as he caught up with Dillon.

"Shhhhhh" said Dillon as he put his ear to the ground.

"whoa I don't like the sound of that" said Ziggy as they called on their weapons to bring the bot to the surface, but they we're both caught off guard as the injured bot stuck out sending them both flying.

"Ziggy" Dillon called out as he saw Ziggy protect his stomach but refuse to move from the ground.

However, before he could get to him the Gopher bot attacked and the other Rangers arrived, Dillon's attention was taken by the battle so he didn't see Ziggy as he pulled himself up and take cover behind a tree. Ziggy was busy checking himself and his child over when the other arrived that he missed Scott's reaction.

It wasn't until the other where buried in the dirty and Dillon was dragging him away that Ziggy decided it was time Dillon knew the truth.

"Not me no way, I can't Dillon" yelled Ziggy as Dillon pulled him to his feet.

"Ziggy what's your problem? I get it you don't want to be a Ranger because of your parents I get that, but you are now so why not just deal with it? I had too?" said Dillon as they crawled though the tunnels after the Gopher Bot.

"It's not that, Dillon I've been trying to tell you this for weeks so here it goes…..I'm pregnant" said Ziggy as Dillon stopped dead.

"WHAT! Since when?" growled Dillon as he looked back at Ziggy.

"I found out just after the Rangers dragged you off, I tried to tell you the night you took off but you didn't hear me," sighed Ziggy as he lowered his head.

"Now I feel like an ass, no wonder RJ wanted to kill me. I'm sorry Ziggy for everything," said Dillon with a sigh.

"Tell you what how about we deal with scrap metal out there and we can talk later?" said Ziggy as Dillon laughed.

"Ok come on I think it's surfaced" said Dillon as they pulled themselves out of the hole.

"Let's do it"

"Ok"

"Nitro blaster" they both yelled as they called their blaster together and turned them on the Bot.

"Well that wasn't so hard," said Ziggy as he checked himself over, just as Dillon spotted the Gopher Bot attacking. Pulling Ziggy out the way he pulled his Nitro Sword to attack and Ziggy found his axe again.

Ziggy soon found his axe weighed more then him and as much as he tried he was overbalanced when using it, it wasn't until he smashed a car window did he desperately want this fight to end.

"This is embarrassing," said Ziggy to himself as he tried to pry the axe free, eventually he did and almost took Dillon out in the process.

"Hey watch out," said Dillon as he groaned even though the tinted visor Dillon knew Ziggy was giving him the _'I just kicked a puppy' _look and he could never win against that look.

"Just follow my lead," said Dillon as the gopher Bot came at them; the battle didn't last much longer especially after they pulled out the heavy weapon.

Once the Gopher Bot surprised Ziggy and Dillon knew their fight was over since they were yet to get their Zords.

"When can I get one of those?" complained both Ziggy and

Dillon as the battle came to an end.

"Come on baby time to face the music" said Dillon as he took Ziggy by the hand and lead him back to the Fury.

_

* * *

_

"Lady's, gentlemen and creepy Doc K computer screen, may I present to you the fifth member of our team Ranger Green," said Dillon as Ziggy removed his helmet to a stunned room.

"No way"

"Why?"

"Look Ziggy you just can't be a Ranger" growled Scott

_**'THERE IS A STRICT SERIES OF TESTS TO ASSES THE QUALIFICATIONS OF AN OPERATOR'**_

"HEY IT'S NOT LIKE I WANTED TO BE A RANGER, I JUST DID WHAT YOU ASK DOC. PROTECT THE MORPHER WITH MY LIFE WHICH IS NOW RUINED, AND FOR YOU INFORMATION DOC CHECK RANGER HISTORY NO RANGER WAS EVER QUALIFIED TO BE ONE UNTIL AFTER THEY PUT ON THE SUIT _**FACT**_" yelled Ziggy before de-morphing and taking off out of the Ranger Room in tears, Flynn gave Scott a dirty look before following.

"The fact is Ziggy did as you said Doc now we live with it, suitable or not Ziggy is now Series Green so we all better get used to it. Oh by the way Doc I should mention that someone called RJ seems to hate you a lot but love Ziggy" said Dillon as for once the snaky computerised voice fell silent as Dillon left the room in search of his lover.

"Ok what the hell was that about?" Scott as no one answered.

_

* * *

_

"Knock, Knock" said Flynn as he opened the door to the room he and Scott shared, knowing it was the first place Ziggy would hide and the last place Scott or Dillon would look.

Flynn found Ziggy curled up on his bed, his face streaked with tears as he lay curled up protecting his unborn child. It broke Flynn's heart to see Ziggy in such a state, he loved the younger misfit like he did his own daughter and being hormonal didn't help him much either. Sitting down on the bed, Flynn stroked Ziggy hair as he heard him sob.

"I can't be a Ranger and a mother, I'm not my parents I'm not that strong what if I mess up?" said Ziggy in a panic as Flynn shushed him.

"All the what if's in the world aren't going to help you lad, so don't start with them. I can't speak for your parents but I'd say from the looks of you they did a hell of a job, as for being a Ranger and a mother yes it's a hard road but you're not alone. Dillon will stand by your side, then you have me and Scott to once he cools down. Forget Summer and Doc K, if anything we're lucky to have you Ziggy out of all of us you're the most qualified to be a Ranger. I'm dam proud to call you a Ranger and a friend," said Flynn as Ziggy smiled, pulling him close Ziggy smiled at the older Blue Ranger.

"Come on Lad lets go face the music" said Flynn with a smile as he stood up and offered Ziggy his hand.

Wiping his tears from his eyes Ziggy took Flynn's hand and stood up, sorting out his clothing he followed Flynn back down into the Garage. Ziggy played with his hands as all attention turned on him as the room fell silent.

"Ziggy listen I'm sorry, it was a shock and I shouldn't have said what I said. I know you did what you could, you wouldn't have put the Morpher on if you had the choice" said Scott Ziggy gave him a weak smile.

"I really didn't mean to fuck this up, I know it's not a game and I'll do all I can Scott but it's going to take time Scott" said Ziggy quietly.

"I know Zig and times something we haven't got but we'll make do," said Scott as he hugged Ziggy.

"So welcome to the team Ranger Green" laughed Scott as he thumped Ziggy on the arm.

"Whatever Red, so when do I get the cool jacket?" asked Ziggy as Dillon appeared.

"How about now" laughed Dillon as he passed Ziggy his jacked with a green shark like number four on the back.

The four men settled on the couches laughing and joke completely unaware Summer was watching them with a not so happy look on her face.


End file.
